


Angel of Nightmares

by dont_try_this (sychononny)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Abuse of Authority, Begging, Bottom Dean, Branding, Claiming, Dark, Dom Castiel, Dominance, Dry Sex, Evil Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Manhandling, One-Sided Attraction, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Telepathy, Torture, Unrequited, ongoing abuse, soul-binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/dont_try_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas raises Dean from hell, he decides he wants to keep the pretty soul he raised all to himself. Dean doesn't submit to him, even when it becomes rape. Cas doesn't care though and just wants to mold Dean into his pretty little slave. </p><p>  <i>Dean can't fight the hands that grab him in the middle of the night. He's no match for angelic strength...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a fill for a 100 words max type of prompt, except it became too a little long for those strict requirements. Still, it is more of a snapshot style fic because of that. 
> 
> Please read the warnings/tags on this one if that sort of thing matters to you. It is filled with lovely dark things and evil!Cas. =)
> 
>  Author Note: This was originally written a few years ago, so I will be backdating it to 2014 in a month or so. This is part of getting all of my fic/fills/dabbles uploaded here.

Dean can't fight the hands that grab him in the middle of the night. He's no match for angelic strength. The hands that shape him into a supplicant's pose. The hands that breach his hole, and then pull him back onto a cock that hurts every time. 

There's no lube; no stretching beforehand. Dean wonders if it's intentional, or just ignorance on Cas's part.

Another part of him feels violated as Cas whispers an answer to his thoughts, _"Why would I prep you, Dean, when I can just heal you afterward?"_

Cas's hand presses over the mark on Dean's shoulder, heating it up again until it burns as if it was new. His other hand presses Dean against the mattress, hips snapping against his hole as Cas re-marked his possession. 

Dean whimpers through clenched teeth as Cas thrusts and pounds, tearing his insides as he takes what Dean wasn't willing to give. No matter how Dean twists, begging against the sheets for mercy, for forgiveness, for help. But Cas doesn't stop, doesn't forget, doesn't let Dean's voice travel outside this room. Sam's twenty feet away and oblivious. Dean doesn't know anymore whether that thought should terrify him or be grateful that his brother will never see him like this.

The pain doesn't hurt as deep as the possessive claim Castiel has tied onto Dean's very soul. Cas tugs on it, strengthening it, reminding Dean of his total ownership over him. Hands grab his wrists again, spreading him out on his front while Cas watches Dean's soul bruise with every forced violation of will. 

It's no longer about flesh. It's about the soul Cas raised and wanted for his own. He rides Dean so ruthlessly, it's almost like he's trying to force Dean to give up the last remaining scraps of Dean's soul that even Alastair couldn't get from him. 

"Scream for me, Dean," Castiel's voice is like a thunderclap: great and terrible and demanding. "I want to hear your submission to me. One day, you will break - I can already feel it." 

Another tug on his soul, and he feels something start to tear apart. Cas's hands are as unyielding as manacles. His demands are no better than Alastair's. Dean screams his anguish into the motel room as he feels his soul break just a little further. The Master has changed, but Dean's still locked in hell with no way out.


End file.
